drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsururin Tsun
Tsururin Tsun is a main supporting character in the second half of Dr. Slump who later makes a minor appearance in the Dragon Ball manga. She is a Chinese girl who can use Telekinesis who is the daughter of Tsuruten and Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo, older sister of Tsukutsun as well as the girlfriend of Taro Soramame Appearance Despite being the older sibling, she is considerably smaller in size compared to Tsukutsun. Tsururin always has her hair in two buns except for a few times when she is sleeping. All of her outfits consist of purple and pink Kung Fu uniforms. In the Dr. Slump Returns series and her future married life, she is taller and her hair is longer and braided. Personality Tsururin has a naive playful nature that sometimes defies logic similar to that of Arale but to a lesser extent. She has a sibling rivalry with her brother Tsukutsun and will purposely touch him to turn him into a tiger when arguing with him. She is a lot more obedient to her parents and will usually follow their directions but will get mad at Tsuruten's perversion. Like the rest of her family, she talks in a broken speech syntax. Biography Arriving In Penguin Village Tsururin grew up with her family in the village of Plub Pah-Tui in China and at the age of 17, left China with them aboard her father's spaceship, the Reh Tsu Goh to go to the Moon. They end up crashing in Penguin Village when Arale Norimaki shoots down their ship with an N'cha Cannon as it was passing over Gengoro Island. After enrolling in Penguin Village High School, she starts dating Taro Soramame. ''Dragon Ball'' She is seen going on a date with Taro riding on the back of his Motorcycle passing by Arale, Gatchan, Akane, Peasuke, Tsukutsun and Obotchaman just as they got out of school. Future Life It is revealed that by 1995, Tsururin is married to Taro and that they live together at Anguirus Apartments where Midori Norimaki used to live.Dr. Slump chapter 200, "N'cha, Penguin Village Ten Years from Now!". Other Media ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the ''Dr. Slump'' remake, Tsururin's clothes has been changed to different colors, her face has been changed and she does not wear a summer clothes on remake, either. Maybe once. She got one problem, when a boy hold her hands, her face is getting red and she can't use the powers because of someone's love. Special abilities *'Levitate' *'Telekinesis' *'Teleportation' Video game appearance *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Trivia *Tsururin is the very first Human character in an Akira Toriyama work to possess the ability of Flight and was the only full human female to be able to do this way before Videl who didn't appear until late into Dragon Ball Z. *She appears in the Dragon Ball manga but not in the anime. Her scene within' the manga contradicts Taro's role in the anime version of the General Blue Saga. In the manga she is going on a date with him while he is on his vacation, while in the anime he is on duty with Gala and Pagos and attempts to stop General Blue. *The filler character from Dragon Ball named Chuu Lee seems to be a palette swap of Tsururin's character design as well as another filler character named Chico in Dragon Ball Z. Gallery References External links *[[W:c:dragonball:Tsururin Tsun|Tsururin Tsun at Dragon Ball wiki]] Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Tsuns Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Tsuns Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Major Characters Category:Soramame Family Category:Fighters Category:Students